


The Return

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [120]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Tom Hiddleston - Freeform, Existing Relationship, F/M, Tom Hiddleston AU, the red nose diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: It's 2020, and Tom and Carmen are back. Up to their usual shenanigans.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character Of Color, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Series: The Red Nose Diaries [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/260365
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't offer much of a peek into what's been going on with them these last few years but I hope to get into that soon. Thank you for your patience.

Carmen sat on the floor of a hotel suite in Atlanta, watching her 18 month old son sleep next to her five month old daughter. They were curled up together in the boy’s crib, where the two of them had been watching the rain fall outside.

Carmen wanted to crawl right in with them but there was laundry to do. Things to go over with the house in London. Calls to a realtor in Chicago because why not buy a condo in the Middle West in the middle of a global pandemic? It’s not like Carmen’s mother needed her at home — Pilar was stuck in the Philippines, looking after her own elderly parents.

But Annie. Oh Annie! Annie and Aaron and Heidi and Doron were in Oak Park. They could form such a lovely quarantine bubble. The two families (Carmen checked Zillow to see if anything was for sale on Annie and Aaron’s block) having family suppers every night, selling lemonade to raise money for first responders, Annie and Aaron’s beagle mix and Bobby having two connected yards to play and poop in, and then…

Carmen’s phone buzzed. A text.

_ here _

Carmen scooped up her baby daughter before placing the little one in her own crib.

She drew the curtain, made sure her son had his blanket. Shut the door to their room behind her.

She walked through the comfortable if bland penthouse where they had been living, registered under the name Ebert, and opened the door.

Carmen barely managed to say “Baby” in a tender sort of way before her husband Tom engulfed her in his arms.

* * *

They saved their reunion for after.

After Tom had taken a hot shower, a brief one for Bobby had whined at him from his spot on the bathroom floor. Tom was allowed to towel off and slip into sweats.

After the children had woken from their nap to find it still raining but their father, their Papa, was waiting to snuggle them. Feed them dinner. Give them baths, first the baby girl and then the little boy. Reading them books and then watching their eyes flutter shut. Tucking them in and watching them because what was more soothing than watching your babies sleep.

Tom could have fallen to the floor and fallen asleep right there. It was dark now, which meant he could sleep off his jet lag now. Sleep off the last few weeks back in London, where he had meetings and a work visa to renew. One would have thought that to be back in England, without wife and babies and dog, was akin to being a bachelor. Footloose and fancy-free.

Except for the pandemic, and the precautions. Masks and gloves. Two metres apart. Less people on the Tube and the buses. Tom took the bike out a few times, up to the park and once along the canal. Everything was where they had left it.

But he felt a little… Not really lost. Rudderless, perhaps. Lacking a little direction.

It was a cliche, but it was true, as Tom went about his business.

Home was where they were.

After that initial embrace, Tom and Carmen hadn’t interacted much. She left the kids to him while she ignored the laundry in favor of taking Bobby out around the block. Texted a bunch of house listings from Zillow to Annie, who promptly replied  _ “Why are you texting me? Isn’t Tom home? Shouldn’t you be getting ready to boom chick-a-wow-wow?” _ This was followed by a bunch of eggplant and Union Jack emojis.

Carmen didn’t dignify that with a response.

Tom caught up with her in their bedroom, him yawning and making noise about finding his toothbrush. She was muttering at her phone, fresh out of the shower and wrapped in a towel, her hair falling in damp waves to her shoulders. When he stopped speaking, Carmen looked up to find him looking at her but not speaking. 

She frowned. “What?”

Tom leapt at her.

Pounced, actually.

Phone flying, Carmen fell back and bounced a little on the mattress. Her towel fell open and all of a sudden there was Tom kneeling on the floor, nuzzling her inner thighs and then mouthing at her pussy while she tried to catch her breath.

Attempted to catch her breath, anyway, for as soon as she breathed deeply once and then again she felt the familiar flick of his tongue. Edging around her clit before his lips closed around it to suck. She felt Tom’s hands move her legs into his preferred position — the left one folded in such a way so her foot was planted on the edge of bed while the right was held apart and she could feel the toes of that foot bush against the carpet. She felt his arms slide up under her thighs so he could hold her open, his broad shoulders nudging at the insides of her knees. Fingertips digging into soft flesh.

Tom’s tongue swept rapidly over and then beneath her clit, his fingers gently tracing up and down her labia. When one of his knuckles brushed over her anus, Carmen giggled. She could barely lift her head to look at him, but she knew what he looked like. A few days’ growth on his face that tickled her thighs, and lanky hair (dyed black for work) that fell in waves, and bounced the closer he pressed his face between her legs. Dark glittering eyes that hardly closed, even as he sucked harder and licked deeper with a ravenous, rambling tongue.

Carmen’s back spasmed, arched as he worked faster. Almost like she was trying to escape his clutches but who would be foolish enough to deny themselves the pleasure of him? Ridiculous, but Tom still managed to wrangle one hand so it pressed itself against her soft belly, and the other, still gripping at her thigh, pulled her down the bed so her ass was hanging off the edge. But still she remained on the bed, and did not follow Tom to the floor. Something about being pulled that way, abrupt if not exactly rough, made Carmen feel as though she were being pulled underwater. It was like drowning only instead of being deprived of air she was instead made full by Tom.

Ever the supplicant, ardent and adoring, Tom fucked her with the pointed tip of his stiff tongue while his index and middle fingers formed a  _ v _ around her pulsing clit. Faster they went, slippery and slick, over and around. His elegant nose pressed into the apex of her mound, Tom snorted. The scent and the taste of her. Tom gulped. He was drowning, too.

His dick was hard but it wasn’t time. Not yet. He had to… she had to… and then she did. Carmen came, screaming into the cup of his hand that had come up to silence her. Touch her lips even as they parted in gasps and whispers.

She shivered on a bed covered with expensive linens and a weighted blanket but Carmen didn’t reach for them. Not when Tom rose to his feet and shed his clothes. Standing there naked, his cock hard and dark, he breathed deeply and well. He knelt, one knee on the mattress between her legs, and used his considerable strength to move her up the bed with him. She was wet, could still feel it cooling on her skin but when she felt the tops of his thighs under hers as she split her again, she sobbed a little. Out of relief, and anticipation.

_ “Button,” _ Tom whispered, and she took him in hand. Put her small hand on top of his large one, which was wrapped around his cock. Just below the head, and when she felt him rub the tip against her clit inwardly she cursed him. She could only whimper, try not to beg. Such agony to be so close, but he wouldn’t fill her, not yet. Not when the opportunity to torture her in such an exquisite way was there to be taken. She felt him again, guiding his cock below her clit and then just inside her. Carmen held her breath while he released his.

Everything was still. Tom was heavy, pressing down on her and  _ god _ it felt good. He felt good. He always did.

There was a hitch, and then he began to roll his hips. Pressing inside and slightly up, Carmen’s angled so he was already hitting that spot. Gently so she wasn’t shocked into climax, but he was insistent. Tom’s arms slid around her so he could hold Carmen close. He couldn’t kiss her, not when he was so tall and she was small beneath him but he licked at the top of her ear. He breathed, murmuring nothing more than her name and words. Words that were filthy and tender. Then there were sounds when Tom’s words failed him. Inevitable when the brain gave way to the heart gave way to the cock and there was nothing between them. Not anymore. Together, and whole.

The muscles worked, tightened and tensed as he fucked her harder. Held Carmen close and bore the waves that wracked her body once again. She barely had enough space to reach for her own clit but she managed. She wanted to come first, and fast, because when Tom came it was so hard and urgent and to feel his pulse in her cunt and his cum fill her and his desperate cries in her ears made Carmen feel like a perfect animal of desire.

Tom hugged her, and sighed. While he slid down and out of her, he didn’t abandon her warm and sticky body. He draped himself along her right side, and pressed his face into the crook of her neck. Sometimes he wished he could live there, just in that nook, for the rest of his life.

“Miss me?”

“I missed this.”

“It’s only been two weeks.”

“Ages.”

“And it’s not like you have to quarantine anymore.”

“It was no fun.”

“Two weeks of bachelor shenanigans? Really?”

“Whatever do you mean by bachelor shenanigans?”

“Dunno — hit up some gross bars in Camden.”

“All shut down.”

“Look up some of your old girlfriends.”

“Pretty sure one of them is a committed anti-masker…”

“Oooh, so you did check?”

“Of course I didn’t.”

“Wasted opportunity, sporty. London all to yourself without your shrew of a wife…”

“Hey!”

“Your mangy dog…”

“Bobby would be so offended if he heard you say that.”

“Your wee brats.”

“You mean the two most perfect and beloved children in the world?”

“I still don’t know we got them to sleep through the night so quickly.”

“Maybe it’s genetics.”

“But we’re both night owls.”

“Are we?”

“Maybe it’s the whiskey I put in their bottles.”

“That’s not funny.”

“It’s scotch, actually, in honor of your heritage.”

“That’s better.”

“Shower again?’

“We can’t just fall asleep like this?”

“Naked and covered in sweat and your stuff and my stuff and, worst of all, on top of these very fancy sheets?”

“I see your point.”

“We’re not in our twenties anymore, bub.”

“Could you imagine us together in our twenties?”

“The stuff of fan fiction.”

“Oh god…”

“I’ll start the shower? You wanna strip the duvet off the bed? I think the sheets are okay.”

“Righty-o.”

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“Glad you’re back.”

“I missed you, too.”


End file.
